Compact discs are circular, flat plastic discs on which information is recorded. The information can be interpreted by compact disc players as audio, video, or text. Compact discs are commonly used to distribute music, computer software, and research information. Compact discs sold to consumers are typically contained in a standardized type of storage case. These types of storage cases include cardboard envelopes, plastic jackets with pockets for receiving discs, and plastic boxes or cases. For example, computer software is typically provided in an envelope or jacket. On the other hand, in the fields of music, computer research materials, and computer games, compact disc recordings are often contained in plastic boxes (or cases) having a hinge along one side. Such cases are generally referred to as jewel box-style compact disc cases. The jewel box compact disc case opens along a hinge to reveal a compact disc held within a molded internal frame. The case may be characterized as a clam-shell case. The case has a front cover side, and an opposing back side that is parallel with the front cover side. The front side and the back side pivotally connect on the hinge side or "spine." Compact disc cases often contain an ornamental front display insert which is used to identify the performing artist, musical group, or research material which is recorded on the compact disc. The front display insert is secured within the disc case. The jewel box case also often includes a short descriptive title of the compact disc recording along its spine and front edge. For compact disc sets of two or more compact discs, the jewel box-type case typically includes "page" portions that are pivotally moveable about the spine.
There are various devices used for storing collections of compact discs. One device provides an envelope with pockets for receiving the discs. However, many people prefer to store the discs within the jewel box. Often the jewel boxes are placed side-by-side in a book case or storage rack. The jewel boxes are preferably oriented with the spine outward for use in selecting discs.
Often persons store jewel box cases in slotted-style, tower-type racks. The tower-type racks typically have narrow columns with slotted receptacles for receiving the jewel box cases. These compact disc towers dispose the compact disc cases either in a vertical side-by-side arrangement or in a horizontal top-to-bottom arrangement. The cases are preferably inserted so that the side text on the spine side may be visible. While such storage allows for efficient use of space, selection of a particular compact disc is often difficult. Because the text on the spine of compact disc cases is small, the titles are often difficult to read. A user also has to bend his head into a cocked position in order to read the vertical spines of the cases, or may have to stoop to read the horizontal spines of the cases. Furthermore, while the storage of discs in a tower or shelf is an efficient use of space, it prevents the viewing of the artistic cover which often adorns the front cover side of compact disc cases. Also, extraction of a compact disc case from towers or stacks requires grasping the lateral sides of the disc and pulling outwardly. This often is cumbersome due to the close spacing of the compact disc cases in the tower.
Storage racks have been developed which allow for the display of jewel-box compact disc front cover sides. Such racks allow for quick selection of a compact disc case by recognition of a cover design. Furthermore, such display racks serve an aesthetic purpose by providing wall ornamentation. However, such racks often require two hands to manipulate the compact disc case in and out of the rack. Also, some such display racks do not provide for the storage of multi-disc sets. Furthermore, such racks often utilize complex mechanisms or shelves to hold the disc cases on the rack, or require alteration of the compact disc cases themselves to allow for storage of a disc case within the rack. In one type of these shelf racks, if it is accidentally jarred, the jewel boxes fall from the rack.
Furthermore, some compact discs in the field of computer research materials and software are sold in jewel box style cases. Such computer research material discs are usually packaged with supporting literature in boxes many times the size of the compact discs contained therein. Storage of computer discs in such boxes is impractical given the limited space usually present adjacent to a computer drive for reading compact discs. Storage of computer discs in a compact disc storage tower is also impractical, since the jewel boxes containing such discs often lack sufficient identifying language along their spine to readily ascertain their contents. While such computer discs could be stored in a floppy-disc type holder, such storage requires a user to flip through a series of titles before accessing the needed disc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a storage rack which provides secure retention of compact disc cases with display of front covers for aiding selection of discs while the storage rack facilitates access and removal of selected cases of discs.